


Sand and Heat

by Quinnion



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Adult Edward Elric, Alive Greed (Fullmetal Alchemist), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Banter, Begging, Biting, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, Dom Greed (Fullmetal Alchemist), Dom Ling Yao, Dom/sub, Edward Elric Goes to Xing, Edward Elric Swears, Emperor Ling Yao, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Humor, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Marathon Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Not Cheating, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Canon, Post-Series, Post-Time Skip, Pregnancy, Riding, Sexual Inexperience, Smut, Submissive Edward Elric, Switch Ling Yao, Teasing, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 11:01:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20777471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quinnion/pseuds/Quinnion
Summary: Ed marvels as he looks around, checking out antiques mounted on the walls and displayed on furniture.I should at least have a chance to have him again. You wouldn't even know what to do,Greed speaks up again, not ready to let this go anytime soon.Ling rolls his eyes,Fucking fine, let’s just do rock-paper-scissors,he decides to ignore that last part.What the hell is that?It’s a simple game Ed taught me, we’d use it to settle arguments. It’s purely based on luck so even you should have a chance. Whoever wins gets to fuck him.He ignores the angry response and approaches Ed as he runs his hands over the curtains of his bed.Or where Ed and Greed/Ling hook up during their time together and years later Ed travels to Xing upon getting a suggestive letter from Ling, the three of them proceed to rekindle the romance but not without any infighting.





	Sand and Heat

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!! I rewatched fma brotherhood over this summer and I got the idea for this fic, it took me a while to start writing it since I was working on [ Melt My Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20265421) and to finish it but here it is! Hope you guys like this one shot!

“Don’t fucking bite so hard,” Ed growls while Lin-Greed’s notiriously sharp teeth sink into his neck. 

He stops sucking on his skin for a moment, licking his lips, “Don’t be such a brat, you know you like it,” he purrs, admiring the bite marks and bruises. 

Ed brings his hand up to touch his neck, hissing at the slight pain, “It’s gonna fucking leave a mark, you dumbass. I don’t want to need to explain this, whatever this is,” he gestures vaguely between them. 

“I’ll go lower then,” Greed grins wickedly and hardens his hands to easily rip off Ed’s shirt. 

“Hey!” Ed protests and tries to sit up but he’s pushed back down by a firm hand. 

“It’s just a black shirt. You can get a new one,” he snorts, running his fingers over Ed’s muscular chest before he leans down and starts leaving marks on his collarbone, working his way down. “All mine, this is all mine to take,” he muses, touching every inch of his body. 

Ed isn’t really sure how he got into this situation. One moment they were sitting around after Darius and Heinkel left to go out on patrol and the next he’s on Greed’s lap with a hand on his ass. He’s not complaining though. Just like any boy his age, he’s horny and on edge, and the added stress of needing to save the world or whatever isn’t helping. He lets himself get lost in Greed’s rough kisses and heavy breath and strong hands. 

He doesn’t stop him when he strips them down further, not admitting to the excitement in his gut or to the fact that he helped undress each other. He indulges Greed, and himself, and lets him have every part of him. Soon Ed’s complaints and snarky comments die down, and get replaced with moans and demands for more. 

“Ling is loving this, you know,” Greed whispers in his ear as he opens him up with his fingers, making him moan when he presses his finger at just the right angle, “He’s enjoying the view too, watching you squirm on my, or I guess our, fingers. Loves your sounds too.”

Hair tousled and messy, Ed looks up at him pointedly, “Why don’t you fucking hurry up and give him something else to enjoy looking at,” he pants. 

Ed wraps his legs around Greed while he takes him, locking his ankles and pulling him in deeper with each thrust. He digs his fingers into his shoulder blades as the pace gets harder, crying out every time the head of his cock hits his prostate. Ed only protests a little when Greed decides to flip him over, keeping his chest pressed against the bed and holding his hips up. He sinks back inside him again as quickly as possible and Ed groans at the new angle, feeling it even deeper. He fists the sheets so hard in knuckles turn white. Soon enough his resilience breaks and he reaches down to stroke himself.

Greed makes a snarky comment he doesn’t quite register between his own moans and picks up the pace. Ed is thankfully they’re kind of in the middle of nowhere so there isn’t anyone around the hear the creaking of the shitty bed, the slapping of skin against skin, or their sounds of pleasure. He matches his pace with Greed’s, rubbing the tip of his cock furiously, and starts to feel his gut tighten and his toes curl as he gets closer. 

He tries to hold back, not wanting to be the first to come, but fails miserably. It doesn’t take long before Ed lets out a strained moan and releases into his hand. His muscles go limp and he pants hard, still moaning occasionally as Greed keeps going. 

“That was quick,” he hears laughter behind him.

Ed looks back at Greed and narrows his eyes, “Shut the fuck up,” his voice is weak, “And hurry up and finish already. My ass is gonna be sore otherwise.” 

Greed grins wide, “That’s the idea,” he grabs Ed’s long hair and tugs, getting a rather loud moan out of him. He doesn’t let up until they’ve tried every position known to man and Ed’s come two more times.

_____________________________________________________

Distracted by the Briggs soldier he’s holding by the collar, keeping him from being blown away by the huge burst of energy, Greed doesn’t notice Father lunging towards him. “Philosopher's stone!” he hears him yelling and turns just as his hand plunges into his abdomen. Greed stands in shock for a second before a searing pain shoots through him. He grabs onto his wrist and tries to pull it out, feeling as if his insides are being twisted and ripped apart.“Give me your Philosopher’s stone!” Father yells over his screams, his hollow eyes angry.

Ling holds Greed back from being sucked in, struggling to keep him bonded to his body, “This is bad!” he yells as he’s pulled towards Father. 

“Greed!” Ling shouts desperately.

“You dumbass! Let me go! You’ll be dragged in!” he resists as much as he can. 

“No way!” Ling protests, “I need to have you within me if I’m going to be emperor!” 

“That’s impossible! I was originally born of dear old Dad,” he strains against the strong force, “The power pulling me that way is greater than that of Ling Yao’s body, and there’s nothing I can do!” 

“Don’t give up, Greed! Tough it out!” he gasps when his arms start to disintegrate, “My body! Damn it!”

“Being the emperor-”

“Shut up!” Ling manages to tug Greed back just a bit, “Fight with me goddammit! You can’t leave me!” tears start to form in his eyes, “We’re partners! Friend are bonded by their souls!” 

Greed eyes widen and he chuckles, “You don’t give up do you? I’m glad I’m your partner.” He tightens his hold on Father’s arm and manages to harden his hand, ripping through his weakened body easily and severing his arm. The pull disappears and Ling collapses, letting go of Greed with the assurance that he’ll stay. 

Father is completely still, holding his hand up and watching it crumble in shock, “No! NO!” he cries, lunging towards Greed only to have his legs turn to rumble beneath him. With no source of energy left, it’s only a matter of seconds until he turns into dust, quickly blown away by a gust of wind. Greed, and everyone else around them, watches in silence, both relieved that it’s over and horrified by the ordeal. At least now they, and the country, and can move on and start the long process of healing.

_____________________________________________________

Both May and her panda cry tears of joy and relief, Ling tendering patting her head. “Don’t worry, the people of Xing always keep their word, right?” That only makes them cry harder.

“Accepting everyone is too greedy, Ling Yao!” he exclaims through his sniffles.

Ling gives her a confused look and he can hear Greed chuckle in his mind, seamlessly letting him take over. “I guess I just can’t help it,” he grins wide, sharp teeth showing. He’s only there for a few moments before Ling is back, but Ed and Al notice, smiling at each other. Ling stands up and glances back at Lan Fan, “Now then, let’s go home.” 

Ed frowns slightly, “You’re leaving?” he doesn’t let his sadness show. 

Hands on his hips, Ling turns his attention to him, “Yeah. I want to bury Fu as soon as I can.” 

Ed nods in understanding and lifts his arm up, holding out a fist, “See you later!”

Ling presses his fist against Ed’s, “Yeah! Later!” he replies excitedly. Slowly, their fists loosen and their fingers intertwine. A breath catches in Ed’s throat and he looks up at Ling as he laces their fingers together, placing his other hand on top of his. “I mean it,” Ling says sincerely, opening his eyes and meeting his gaze, and squeezes his hand firmly, “Please, visit me. I want to see you again.” He ignores Greed’s relentless teasing. 

Ed swallows thickly and nods, his face red, “Y-yeah, sure,” he chokes out, “I will.” Ling smiles fondly and leans down to press a kiss against his knuckles before he lets go of his hand. It doesn’t help Ed’s blush.

_____________________________________________________

The long path up to Ed’s home hasn’t changed much since he first left for Central all those years ago. He has though. He’s taller (thank God) and looks more like his father every day. His long hair, tied in a neat ponytail, billows in the wind along with his coat. He sighs as he gets closer to the house, tightening his grip on his suitcase; he’s been gone half as long as he usually is, only three months, but insisted on coming back sooner when Winry told him she’s pregnant. The further along the path he gets, the more anxiety pools in his gut, questioning if he’s even cut out to be a father.

He takes a deep breath before he knocks on the door. It swings open almost immediately. He’s pulled into a hug by Winry, dropping his suitcase so he can wrap his arms around her. “It’s so good to see you!” she exclaims, “And I hope I’ll be happy to see your leg too.”

Ed chuckles and pulls back, “Come on, later,” he waves her off, “I wanna meet our baby first.” He places his calloused hands on her rounded stomach, the bump isn’t that big yet but it’s still obvious. Sighing shakily, he caresses the bump, “Have you felt it move yet? Did I miss that?”

Winry laughs and shakes her head, “No, that doesn’t happen until later. And don’t look so serious!” 

“Because it’s a big deal and I’m nervous!” Ed exclaims, taking his hands off her stomach, “Becoming a parent is scary as fuck.”

“You’ll be fine, you managed to save the world so I’m sure you can handle being a father,” she gives a quick kiss, “Oh! Before I forget, a letter came for you a week or two ago.” She quickly fetches it from their pile of mail and hands it to him.

The paper feels odd, not in a bad way, just different. Ed can’t place how or why the texture feels different until he notices the seal on the envelope. Made from red wax, he recognizes it as the royal seal of Xing. “Ling,” he whispers under his breath, too quiet for even Winry to hear. He takes a seat and opens it carefully, taking out the letter. It’s just as gorgeous inside as out, the paper intricately decorated around the edges and the calligraphy gorgeous with smooth ink.

_My Dearest Edward, _

_It has been three long, busy years that I have waited to hear from you, keeping the urge to reach out at bay as I know you are busy too, no doubt traveling the country in pursuit of your research. I have been occupied as well since my coronation as Emperor almost two years ago now, but you remain on my mind. You may be wondering what compelled me to reach out now, and the reason was none other than your brother. As you know, Al came to Xing some time ago and has been traveling the country researching alkahestry under royal authority, I have been helping him in whatever way I can. Before he left the capital to begin his extensive travels, we had a conversation that has stuck with me, until I can no longer keep those thoughts inside any longer. You were the subject._

_I immediately asked about you, eager to know how you have been, and he tells me you’ve been in semi-regular correspondence, that you’re doing your own travels in the West and have settled down with Winry, well, as much as a man like you can settle down. I asked if you had mentioned me at all, and he seemed to know all the hidden meanings of that question. Al told me you would never reach out unless I did so first, that you had too much pride to even think about doing such a thing. Greed certainly pushed me to as well, he thinks about our nights together as much as I did. This is a long way of formally and officially inviting you to Xing, with the purpose of seeing me. This invitation is always open and you can simply present the second letter in this envelope to gain entry and whatever aid you require. _

_I hope to see you again. _

_Affections From a Humble Emperor,  
Ling Yao_

“Holy shit, you have to go.”

“Hey!” Ed hides the letter against his chest, “Don’t read over my shoulder like that!” His face is bright red as he takes a few steps away from Winry.

Hands on her hips, she looks at him pointedly, “You had a thing with him, didn’t you? This-”

Ed waves the letter around wildly and cuts her short, “Wait! How did you even know about that?” She smirks smugly and raises her brow. “He told you?! Fucking bastard!” 

“And Al,” she adds, “And Greed bragged about it. Gave me some tips too.”

“T-tips!? Never fucking mind that,” he sighs, exasperated and embarrassed, “That doesn’t matter anymore. It was only a short and casual thing anyway.” At least the second half of that statement is true. 

“Well, according to that letter, it wasn’t that casual for him,” Winry crosses her arms, “And he doesn’t want to be short. It’s so obvious he has feelings for you, even after all this time. I am officially insisting that you go.”

Ed sighs in frustration and drags his hands over his face, partly to hide his blush, “Even if that’s all true, the journey would be long and I’d have to stay there for awhile just to prepare to go back. I mean, for fuck’s sake, you’re pregnant! I don’t want to miss that while I’m away fucking some guy!” 

She comes closer and firmly plants her hands on his shoulders, looking up at him seriously, “First, we both know you won’t be doing the fucking.” His face only gets redder and he opens his mouth to protest but she continues. “And second, you’ll be back in time. Don’t worry about me, I can handle myself just fine and I’m not alone. I have Paninya and granny.”

Ed hesitates and sighs shakily, “Are you completely sure?”

“One hundred percent,” she replies with a smile, “You said you’d only give me half your life remember? Go live the other half.”

_____________________________________________________

The desert is even hotter than he remembers. Even his specialized automail absorbs more heat than he’d like. The only relief he gets is during the night, when they travel for the majority of the time, but he doesn’t appreciate waking up soaked in sweat. Somehow, neither the heat nor the thirst is the worst part. What he hates most about spending weeks crossing the desert is the boredom. All there is to look at is monotone dunes and a sky that’s always the same color, both seeming to go on forever. He mostly fills the hours by talking to Heinkel, Darius, and Yoki, all of whom didn’t mind coming with for pay instead of working at the circus, as well as the Xingese guide he hired.

Every once in a while, they come across a small outpost or caravane and they’re able to trade or buy supplies, but for the most part the voyage is uneventful. Edward does his best not to worry about Winry back home or what awaits him in Xing in the form of a certain Emperor. He almost starts to think they’ll never cross the desert, maybe they’ve been going in circles this whole time and will just die here and become just like the many animal, and sometimes human, skeletons they’ve passed, when they arrive. 

At first, it’s just small villages and mostly countryside but they’re all relieved to be out of the heat with better access to water and shelter. The rural areas are covered in rice fields and the landscape is simply breathtaking, mountains with snowy peaks on the horizon only grow higher the deeper into the country they walk. The villages on the outskirts of Xing are somewhat used to see outsiders pass through but they’re still intrigued by them, particularly Ed with his long, blond hair out of legends. It’s not long before they run into government agents near the border vetting people coming in and out of the country. 

They are stopped immediately but the moment Ed shows the letter he received from Ling their demeure changes. Suspicious, almost hostile, expressions turn to welcoming ones with hints of nervousness. The officers quickly offer them a place in their outpost, giving them food and water, while they make arrangements, Yoki helping translate. 

“That’s more like it,” Ed smirks as he props his feet up on a beautifully carved table. Heinkel kicks his legs off the table almost right away. 

“Hey! What’s your problem?!” he yells as he straightens up on the couch, “I’m fucking tired!”

“We’re all tired,” Heinkel crosses his arms, “Especially since we’ve been carrying twice the load you have. Try to at least show some respect for their hospitality.” Ed grumbles under his breath and slumps against the couch, his legs spread way wider then they need to be. 

Since Ed doesn’t know Xingese, and he didn’t bother getting it translated, he wasn’t aware of what the letter he gave the officers said. However, he would soon learn that Ling ordered all Xingese citizens and officials working under him to provide Ed with whatever supplies and services he needs. He directs members of the royal guard and officials to do everything to bring Ed and whoever he may have with him to the royal palace. While they wait, an official brings them some tea while the others continue to talk in the other room, in a slight panic. 

Ed pick up the cup, curious, and takes a sip, he’s surprised by the taste but decides he likes it. He’s almost done with the tea when three officials walk in, one obviously higher up then the rest based off his clothing, along with Yoki. Ed sets the cup down and stands, bowing awkwardly when they do so. The higher up starts speaking in Xingese, Ed glancing at Yoki.

“They say they’ve authenticated the letter from the Emperor,” Yoki starts translating, taking time to find the right words, “And, as directed by the letter, they will be providing us with an escort to the royal palace in the capital. They said they’ll have their best soldiers bring us and will provide food and lodging along the way. She uh, she also said we don’t have to worry about our travels anymore and that will be taken care of in honor of the Emperor.” 

A wide grin covers Ed’s face and he glances back at Heinkel and Darius, their eyes wide with shock, “Seems the Emperor is going to take care of me,” he chuckles, none of them missing the innuendo. 

Yoki gives a quick reply to accept their help, not that they have a choice, and thanks them profusely. They need to wait for an hour or two for the Xingese to make preparations and as soon as everything is ready, they’re off. They are provided with new horses and supplies, the voyage into the capital luxurious compared to what they endured in the desert. The journey takes a little over a week and they’re able to see many sights along the way, many of them gorgeous temples and natural beauties, although they can’t really stop at any of them. Before they’re even told, it’s obvious when they’ve entered the capital. 

Huge, heavily guarded gates loom over them as they pass under and into the capital. The streets are bustling with activity but the moment people notice the royal guard, they part like a sea to make room. The Xingese never fail to stare and point at Ed, mainly focused on his long flowing hair. He would tuck it into a hat or hide it some other way, but he’s big enough to admit he likes the attention. They make their way straight through, passing merchants selling all kinds of intoxicating goods and gorgeously decorated houses, but none of it compares to the imperial palace at the center of it all. The officials bring them up to a huge staircase, the marble glistening in the sunlight, that’s so tall Ed can only see the roofs of the buildings at the top of it.

One of the officials says something and Yoki quickly translates, “She said this is where she’ll leave us, they don’t have clearance to go any further. But if we present the letter we’ll be let in. There will be guards waiting at the entrance gate at the top.” Ed nods and has Yoki thank them, saying goodbye before they make the trek up. They’re not even halfway and Ed is already winded.

“Couldn’t they have,” he pants hard, “Made the stairs shorter?” 

“Maybe if you didn’t complain while walked you won’t be so out of breath!” Darius calls from significantly higher up on the staircase, practically jogging up with Heinkel. 

“Maybe if I was a chimera I’d have an easier time too!” Ed shakes his fist at them. He continues dragging his legs up the stairs, positive they’re getting heavier with each step, and almost collapses onto the floor when he reaches the top. 

They’re met with heavily armored guards who immediately demand their business. As usual, after showing the letter, they calm down and apologize for not realizing who they were, even though they would have no reason to in the first place. Two of them lead them through the entrance gate and into the main courtyard. The imperial palace is basically it’s own city. It has over a dozen buildings, all bright red and green with elaborate decorations and distinctive roofs with curled edges. Ed can barely keep track of where they are or where they’ve been but he’s not stupid enough not to know the biggest building is that of the Emperor. Ed swallows thickly when he comes face to face with the tallest, most decorated set of doors he’s ever seen, gold and jade cover the finest wood. 

“This is the Emperor’s throne room,” Yoki translates for the guard, “We are not to come closer than ten feet of the Emperor and should never turn our backs to him. It is required to bow before and after speaking to him.” 

Ed resists the urge to roll his eyes, he’s never bowed for Ling before and he doesn’t plan on starting now, but he nods anyways. It takes both guards to open the doors, each grabbing a handle held in the mouth of a huge gold lion head. They pull back both doors to reveal the throne room. All the way in the back of the huge hall sits Ling, on an ornate, elevated chair. Ed doesn’t recognize him at first.

Ling looks different, not only because of his exquisite robes and his hair pulled up in a hairpin, but also because he looks more mature, older. He’s having an obviously serious conversation with two other men, Lan Fan hovering slightly behind his throne vigilantly. His face is serious, lips pulled tight and his eyebrows furrowed, but the moment he looks at them, his familiar casually playfully expression returns. Ling quickly dismisses the men and stands from his throne, “Ed! I’m glad you finally decided to pay a visit,” he says as he walks toward them. 

“Well, you seemed pretty desperte in your letter,” Ed scoofs, arms crossed. 

Ling snorts and glances at the others, who are still bowing, “No need for such formalities,” he looks back at Ed, “although it is traditional to bow before the Emperor.”

Ed narrows his eyes at him, slightly annoyed Ling is still several inches taller than him despite his own growth, “Wouldn’t you like me to do that.”

“Oh, you will by the end of the night,” Ling smirks, his eyes opening and Greed taking over for a few seconds before they switch back seamlessly. “But for now!” he claps his hands excitedly, “We shall have a feast to welcome our special guests.”

The palace staff are quick to action the moment he announces it, the nightly dinner that is already set just being elevated to accommodate more people and a higher level of extravagance. Ling and Ed chat for a while, discussing Al’s work in Xing as well as Ling’s rule, their conversations littered with innuendos and witty back and forth. It doesn’t take long for the feast to be ready and they’re brought into a huge banquet hall, a long low table lined with white gold decoration is the centerpiece of the room. The whole surface is covered in plates piled high with food Ed has never seen before and silver canteens of wine and tea; on the floor are plush cushions, decorated with complex embroidery. 

Ling is seated at the head of the table, of course, and Ed is lead to the seat next to him, with the others are a little farther down the table. He glances at how Ling is sitting and copies him, sitting on his knees with his legs tucked under him. Ed spends much of the feast struggling to use chopsticks and figuring out the right way to eat the forgein foods, enjoying them nonetheless. He scoffs at Ling’s mockery and snaps back at him, often with a mouth full of food, shocking many of the royal officials there. Ling just chuckles and smiles fondly, glad to have a break from the uptight hesitation and rules he’s been living with. The moment the feast starts to wind down, Ling announces that he’ll be retiring to his chambers. 

“Ed will have the royal guest chambers,” he says as he gestures towards him, “I will personally lead him there. His friends will each have a guest room as well, the best ones we have available.” Ed slowly stands up, unsure, and Ling nods reassuringly. He places his hand on his shoulder as he leads him out of the banquet hall and down one of the countless hallways.

_____________________________________________________

“Here are the royal guest chambers,” Ling gestures to a door as he passes it, barely stopping. He hears the door open and glances back at Ed, “Oh, you won’t be staying in there.”

Ed frowns in confusion and hesitates before closing the door slowly, “Where then?” he asks as he follows him.

“In my chambers, of course,” he says matter of factly, quite enjoying the blush on his cheeks. 

_Just get fucking on with it. You’re dragging it out,_ Greed growls in his head, getting impatient.

Ling chuckles at him, _Greedy bastard. Unlike you, I want to take my time. You had your turn, now it’s mine._

_Who said anything about it being your turn?!_

Ling ignores him for now, arriving at his room. He swings open the double doors and allows Ed to step inside, watching his reaction. The room is almost as large as the banquet hall, the floor made from exquisite polished wood and the walls decorated in painted and bare wood designs alike. Most of the decor is red, brown, or gold, earth tones dominating the room, and the centerpiece is the huge bed. 

It has it own carved wooden frame, lush red curtains hang from the top, pulled back to the posts by silk rope. The bed itself is made of a rope bed mat covered in blankets and pillows just as expensive as everything else in the room. 

Ed marvels as he looks around, checking out antiques mounted on the walls and displayed on furniture. 

_I should at least have a chance to have him again. You wouldn't even know what to do, _Greed speaks up again, not ready to let this go anytime soon. 

Ling rolls his eyes, _Fucking fine, let’s just do rock-paper-scissors,_ he decides to ignore that last part. 

_What the hell is that?_

_It’s a simple game Ed taught me, we’d use it to settle arguments. It’s purely based on luck so even you should have a chance._ He ignores the angry response and approaches Ed as he runs his hands over the curtains of his bed.

“It’s a nice bed, right?” he doesn’t give him enough time to respond before switching topics, “Do you think of that night often?” Ed’s hand stops in its tracks and he drops it, looking up to meet Ling’s serious, smoldering gaze. 

Swallowing thickly, Ed forces himself to ignore the urge to look away, “Probably not as much as you do,” his snarky comment is countered by his blush and soft tone. 

“Probably,” Ling replies immediately, taking a step closer, “Nearly every night.” Ed glances down when he feels his hand on his waist, relaxing into the touch, and only hums in reply. “I didn’t think you could get anymore gorgeous,” he breaks the tense silence, “Or taller.”

The fire in Ed’s eyes erupts and he growls, baring his teeth, “Well at least I don’t tie my hair up in a stupid bun,” he snaps back, “Or wear a dumb gown.” 

“Oh? You’d rather I have my hair down and my gown off?” Ling raises his brow, reaching up and taking off the hairpin, his hair flowing down his shoulders and framing his face beautifully. “All you had to do was ask,” he purrs, shrugging off the outer layer of his gown. Although he’s still covered in layers, now his toned arms are in full view.

“You look a little less ridiculous now,” Ed swallows thickly, “I did prefer your old outfit though.” 

“The one where you could basically see my whole chest?” he teases.

“Yeah,” Ed doesn’t bother denying it. 

_I’m taking over, you’re taking too fucking long, _Greed grumbles, trying to take control but Ling has a firm hold.

_Rock-paper-scissors,_ Ling holds his hand out in a fist and Greed rolls his eyes, reluctantly agreeing. He’s quick to understand and they jerk their fists in sync three times, Greed’s red ghostly hand much larger. 

_Rock, apper, scissors and-,_ they chant in unison, _shoot!_

Greed shows scissors, while Ling kept his fist clenched. He laughs trumphently, _I win!_ Greed roars angrily, growing all the larger. _Oh get over it, you can just watch._

“If you play your cards right you might be able to get an even better view,” Ling muses, looking Ed up and down as he steps closer, the two of them just inches apart. 

Ed narrows his eyes, “What kind of card do I have to play?”

“All you have to do is ask.”

“Alright,” Ed exhales sharply, “Fuck me like you basically promised in that fucking letter.” 

A cheeky grin covers Ling’s face, “Glady.” He wastes no time and immediately captures Ed’s lips in a deep kiss, using tongue right away, with his hands shooting to hold his waist. The blond responds quickly, kissing back just as rough, if not more so, and grabbing Ling’s robes tight, tugging them off. 

Ling switches between running his hands over Ed’s body, refamiliarizing himself with it, and helping him get his clothes. When he’s just in his undergarments, Ling focuses on stripping Ed, tossing his clothes onto the floor. He breaks the messy kiss, both their necks painted with hickeys, and steps back to admire him for a moment. Ed’s shoulders are broad, sculpted with muscle down his arms and chest. He still has a large scar on his shoulder, among others, they’ve healed all they can, but it only adds to his allure. 

“Are you just gonna stare or are you gonna get on w-” before he can finish his snarky comment Ling pushes him onto the bed, crawling on top of him and settling between his legs. He kisses him hard and touches his hips and thighs teasingly before finally tugging off his last article of clothing. 

“Is Greed-”

“Yes, he’s watching,” he cuts him off, sitting up slightly, “He likes what he sees, as do I.”

Ed’s face only turns redder, “Is he gonna join or…?”

Ling raises his brow and smirks smugly, “If you want him too, he’s certainly more than willing. Are you into that kind of thing?” Ed only responds with a nod and pulls him back down, groaning when his arousal rubs against Ling’s stomach.

_So I get a piece of that after all!_

Rolling his eyes, Ling continues with the foreplay, reaching down to grab Ed’s ass. He presses a finger between his cheeks, the other spreading his legs slightly in response, and teasingly rubs his entrance. Ling is suddenly struck with the realization that he doesn’t know what to do next. He tries to rummage through his memory of that night with Ed, or well, that night Greed had with Ed, for anything useful, since he doesn’t have any other experience to go off of. 

_Uhh what now? _

_Are you fucking kidding me?! What was the point of that game if you don’t even know what you’re doing? _Greed scoffs.

_Just help me for a second! _Ling shouts, letting go of his control just enough so that Greed can take over. He doesn’t miss his chance. His face hardens, oddly sharper than before, and his eyes widen slightly. Greed doesn’t waste any time, lathering three fingers with his spit, and sinks one inside the tight heat. 

Ed gasps, half out of pleasure and half surprise, and lifts his hips slightly. He adjusts to the feeling quickly and moans when he starts moving his finger, “Fuck, Ling add another,” he moans. 

“It’s Greed,” he growls, pushing two fingers inside rather roughly. Ed jerks his head up to see that it is indeed Greed and hisses at the sudden addition.

“Should have known,” Ed mutters between pants, “Ling’s too soft to be that dominant.” Greed can’t help but chuckle at that.

_Hey! I’m not soft! _Ling protests.

_We both know you’d rather be in Ed’s place right now, on the receiving end I mean, _Greed replies, _But I won’t allow you to defile my body like that._

_First of all, it’s our body! _Ling shouts, _And I can do both! _

“Perhaps you can ride Ling once I’m done with you,” Greed suggests, pumping his fingers faster, “I’m sure he would enjoy that.”

Ed holds back a moan, digging his fingers into his shoulders, “I’d ride the hell out of him. Take ah-! Take everything he has.”

_You hear that, Ling? _Greed teases. The other just grumbles and watches Ed take a third finger, the blond squirming and pushing his hips down to take them deeper. Greed takes far longer than he needs to fingering him, brushing against his prostate, but not enough to bring him over the edge, and Ed gets fed up with it, giving Greed exactly what he wants.

“Fucking get on with it!” he whines, his cock throbbing and leaking precum onto his stomach, “Fuck me like you mean it!” 

“That’s what I wanted to hear,” Greed hums, pulling out his fingers and quickly positioning himself. He slams into Ed hard, pulling a scream of pleasure from his throat, and starts pounding into him roughly. Greed grips his muscular thighs hard, sitting up on his knees with Ed’s legs draped over his thighs and his hips lifting off the bed.

The cries and moans don’t stop coming from Ed as Greed keeps up the rough pace, thrusting faster than should be possible. Ed’s arms reach above his head, tilted back into the pillow, and grip the sheets hard as he attempts to keep the wild bouncing of his body under control. He cares less and less about keeping himself composed, his jaw hanging open and drool dripping from the corner of his mouth. Ling watches from the side lines, completely enthralled, and soon enough watching Ed isn’t enough. 

_It’s my turn,_ he says firmly, pulling away his control but not completely, _I won in the first place. _

Greed is reluctant but lets him take over anyways, _Let’s see how you do,_ he chuckles, _You won’t have anything on me anyways. _

Ed is too deep in pleasure to notice the shift, only whining when the thrusts become slightly less rough. Ling prefers a hard yet slow rhythm, pulling moans from the man under him with each forward snap of his hips, groaning lowly. Without warning, Ling smoothly switches their positions, pulling Ed forward and on top of himself as he lays back, all without slipping out of him.

With a gasp of surprise, Ed opens his eyes, “What the hell-! Ling!?” he exclaims, unsure if the Emperor is back in control. He straddles him, muscular thighs pressed against his sides, and presses his hands on his chest to steady himself.

“You said you were gonna ride the hell out of me, no?” he teases with a smug smile. 

Ed scoofs and rolls his eyes, taking a moment to fix his hair, “You just don’t wanna do the work anymore,” he says, grinning. He starts by rocking his hips, meeting Ling’s gaze, and allows him to guide him with his hands on his waist and thigh, only lifting off an inch or two. As everyone who’s ever meet Ed, he’s quick to become impatient and it barely takes two minutes before he’s bouncing on his cock, moaning each time he drops down. 

Ling pants hard and does his best to match his pace, thrusting his hips up into him, but he mostly watches. As he teasingly caresses his thighs, occasionally grabbing his ass, he takes in the view. Blond hair gets increasingly messy, more strands undoing themselves with each movement. Along with the rest of his gorgeous body, it’s impossible for Ling not to notice his hard cock bobbing. He licks his dry lips and wraps his hand around his length, getting a sharp moan from Ed. With a chuckle, Ling strokes him teasingly, his grip too loose and pace too slow to bring Ed over the edge.

“Fucking make me come,” Ed growls, cock twitching despertely. 

“And why should I?” Ling chuckles, rubbing his thumb over the head, “I rather enjoy watching you like this,” he adds, straining to keep himself from moaning too. He can only resist the tight heat squeezing him for so long. 

“Cause I fucking know you’re close too,” Ed grunts and slams down hard onto him, making him moan, “And if you won’t make me come, I’ll just have Greed do it. Maybe I’ll suck him off too, instead of you.”

_Oh, I’d like that very much,_ Greed laughs. 

And that does it. 

Ling sits up, pulling Ed against his chest, and thrusts up into him, rythme erratic and hard. He grabs his ass with one hand and jerks him off with the other, finally matching the pace of his hips.

With a strangled moan, Ed clings onto Ling’s shoulders, digging his fingernails into his back that’ll surely leaving marks, and keeps his hips lifting so he can pound into him. He lets himself moan as loud as he wants to, thighs and abdomen trembling. They find their release nearly at the same time, Ed coming a split second before. He cries out, squeezing around Ling’s cock as he rides out his orgasm. Ling is quick to follow and buries himself inside Ed as he comes, letting out a few grunts.

Muscles go limp and sweaty bodies collapse. Ed slumps onto Ling while the other falls back onto the bed, both panting hard. Once Ed composes himself he pulls off with a groan, feeling his cum slowly drip out of him and down his thighs.

“Guess you’ll need to replace these nice silk sheets,” he chuckles weakly, laying next to him and not bothering to clean himself up just yet. 

Ling laughs breathily and wraps his arms around Ed in a loose hold, “Even a hundred soiled silk sheets would be worth this.”

Simply humming in reply, Ed rests his head against his chest, getting comfortable, “Makes up for all the food I bought you back then,” he adds after a moment. 

“Let me make that up to you,” Ling says seriously, “Extend your stay. Or promise to visit again.”

“I’ll give you a month,” Ed offers, “And I’ll come back in two years.”

Ling frowns slightly, “Two months. And you’ll come back in six,” he protests.

“And here I thought you’d be the only Emperor in the world that wouldn’t negotiate,” Ed laughs, “How about a month and a half? And then a year for you to wait.”

“Deal.” 

_Deal._

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a kudos if you enjoyed it and comment too if you want!
> 
> I do take requests/commissions; contact me on my [ tumblr ](http://being-gay-on-ice.tumblr.com/) or leave a comment on this fic!


End file.
